bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Colossal Spirit Jireid
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40937 |no = 1644 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 172 |animation_idle = 96 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 35, 43, 47, 111, 115, 119, 123, 126 |normal_distribute = 12, 9, 9, 18, 16, 14, 12, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126 |bb_distribute = 12, 8, 8, 6, 8, 6, 10, 8, 12, 8, 6, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144 |sbb_distribute = 12, 8, 8, 6, 10, 8, 6, 8, 9, 10, 7, 8 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 35, 38, 41, 44, 47 |sbb2_distribute = 26, 23, 20, 17, 14 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 156 |ubb_distribute = 8, 4, 4, 5, 6, 6, 7, 8, 5, 6, 8, 6, 9, 6, 6, 6 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56 |ubb2_distribute = 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 2 |description = Had his creator sought to continue his improvements upon Jireid until the very end, no one would have been able to surpass his conception's power in all of Grand Gaia. Therefore, it is a fortuitous thing that the corpse deteriorated as it did. However, since the dark research that Jireid's creator had carried out came to be feared by the gods of Grand Gaia themselves, they came to see him as a threat. Some speculate that this is the reason behind their eventual desire for humankind's destruction. |summon = My creator granted me the soul of a demon, and the power of a beast... I am the most powerful being in existence! |fusion = Argh... I can feel my power rising... But unlike other experiments, this I can handle... |evolution = It doesn't matter what I am. The fact that I'm the strongest gives meaning to my very existence. |hp_base = 6404 |atk_base = 2975 |def_base = 2331 |rec_base = 2080 |hp_lord = 8313 |atk_lord = 3685 |def_lord = 2914 |rec_lord = 2588 |hp_anima = 9430 |rec_anima = 2290 |atk_breaker = 3983 |def_breaker = 2616 |def_guardian = 3212 |rec_guardian = 2439 |def_oracle = 2765 |rec_oracle = 3035 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Divine Wisdom's Glory |lsdescription = 60% boost to Atk, max HP, probable random status ailment infliction & 130% boost to Spark damage |lsnote = 15% chance to inflict Injury, Weak, Sick & 10% chance to inflict Curse, Poison, Paralysis |bb = Cadena Alankar |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, probable random status ailment infliction, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns |bbnote = 75% ailment infliction chance, 130% Spark & 100% Atk boost |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 29 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = Gartaft Shkris |sbbdescription = 12 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, 5 combo powerful Thunder on Water types, probable random status ailment infliction, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns |sbbnote = 75% ailment infliction chance, 130% Spark & 180% Atk boost |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 31 |sbbdc = 12 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 5 |sbbmultiplier2 = 620 |ubb = Catastrophic Apsauga |ubbdescription = 16 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, 8 combo massive Thunder attack on Water types, random status ailment infliction, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & adds probable powerful Spark critical for 3 turns |ubbnote = 100% ailment infliction chance, 350% Spark & 50% chance Sparks deal 120% damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 16 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 16 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |ubbhits2 = 8 |ubbaoe2 = A |ubbdc2 = 8 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1800 |es = Bewitching Taboo |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Atk, Def when HP is over 50% & 60% boost to Spark damage |esnote = 50% boost |evofrom = 40936 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 15 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises Atk, max HP boost from 30% to 50% |omniskill1_3_sp = 10 |omniskill1_3_desc = Boosts Atk, Def relative to how high HP remaining is |omniskill1_3_note = 0.8% boost per 1% HP remaining, 80% boost at full HP |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Raises Spark damage boost from 100% to 120% |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill3_2_sp = 20 |omniskill3_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's huge Atk boost against status afflicted foes effect |omniskill3_2_note = +20% boost. 120%/200% boost total |omniskill3_3_sp = 30 |omniskill3_3_desc = Adds probable status ailment infliction to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_3_note = 15% chance to inflict Injury, Weak, Sick & 10% chance to inflict Curse, Poison, Paralysis |omniskill3_4_sp = 35 |omniskill3_4_desc = Adds huge Atk boost relative to Def for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_4_note = 80% Def to Atk |omniskill3_5_sp = 35 |omniskill3_5_desc = Adds huge BB Atk boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_5_note = 450% boost |notes = |addcat = Bran's Pupils |addcatname = Jireid2 }}